


Mornings in Ostia

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, FE7 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together, Verbal Sex, elihec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Morning rises over Ostia. And the Marquess of Ostia, Hector, wakes to a brisk morning, soon followed by Eliwood. Leading to some fun, and steamy morning bonding.





	Mornings in Ostia

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a HUGE Eliwood X Hector fan. I love every ship these two have with other characters too, but this one is just PERFECT to me. 
> 
> This was "kinda" for EliHec week. Which was the first week of April. And as of now it is... almost 2:30AM on the 19th of April. So I may be off by JUST a smidge. 
> 
> That week also had a lot of like, fluff! And family, and kids, and childhood stuff. So I felt kinda weird doing you know...
> 
> Some really intense, verbal sex between these two wonderful lads. 
> 
> Anyway, I need to actually write more fan fics. I need to make some Gilliam x Garcia content! But also I want to do some stuff like My Units with Mordecai (Who got into Heroes, yay!) and also some stuff like L'arachel x Innes. Hopefully I get into a nice groove soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you'd like, check out my other work!

Dawn began to rise over the castle of Ostia. Where both the young Marquess of Ostia Hector, and the Nobleman of Pherae, Eliwood, rest together. Finding refuge in the small amount of free time, and peace that is a rare commodity for the two of them.

Stirring from his slumber, Hector rises from the bed that Eliwood still resides in. Doing his best to keep him asleep, he quietly makes his way to the balcony outside for fresh air. 

A dim yellow and orange light is sent over Hector’s body. Basking him in the warm glow of the morning sun, while the air of the morning was still cool and crisp. 

There was no need to study, or train, or wage wars. Hector could be happy and content. Knowing that it won’t last long, he wanted to take in everything carefree. It could just be Hector and Eliwood living with each other. 

Hector leaned his body against the edge of the balcony and closed his eyes. Taking in the sounds of the birds chirping, and the wind blowing through the trees. 

Hector understood what Lyndis meant by the wind sending messages and feelings. He could hear Lyn’s voice dance through the wind, saying she was okay, and she will see Hector and Eliwood one day again. It was calm, but firm. Just like Lyn. 

Just then, the balcony door creaked open. And Hector was hugged from the back.

“Mmmm… Morning Eli. Did I wake you getting up?”

Eliwood sighed and pressed his head into Hector’s back, and chuckled. 

“The bed might as well have been breaking when you got up it was so loud. You weigh a bunch.”

“Well when you are as big as me, I can’t help it.”

Hector turned around, grabbed Eliwood and pinned him against the wall. Putting his face right in front of Eliwood’s.

“You like how big I am though, dontcha?”

Raising his hand and gliding his fingers through Eliwood’s fiery orange hair, that was in the mess from just getting up in the morning. 

Eliwood stared into Hector’s blue, veleverty eyes and quickly kissed his lips.

“I love every inch of you.”

The two locked their lips and embraced one another, and let the heat of the sun's ray and their bodies take over them. 

“Don’t think I don’t feel the same”

Eliwood felt Hector’s hand go from his neck, to his shoulders, and then down towards Eliwood’s rear end, and Hector gave it a little grope. 

Letting out a gasp of breath when Hector did so, Eliwood laughed at him.

“Being this much of a tease when we just woke up? Being a little frisky aren’t we?”

“I can make it more than a tease if you’d like that…” 

Eliwood brought his hands underneath Hector’s shirt and began to rub Hector’s warm chest, feeling his meaty body stiffen up as Hector flexed his pecs. And hearing his heart beating loud under all the muscle that covered him.

Hector let out a small moan, and pressed Eliwood’s hand down harder onto his chest.

“Oho… you seem like you are teasing me just as much as I was to you.”

Picking up Eliwood, he straddled his torso, and gave Hector a kiss. 

“Let's bring this inside. We don’t want everyone to see what we're going to do to each other now, do we? 

Eliwood laughed at Hector’s comment. Now running his fingers through the wave of blue hair.  
“I don’t want everyone to see your handsome bare body, I’m keeping that for myself.”

The two then returned back to the bed, where Hector laid Eliwood down, and then he began to undress himself. Slowly discarding his shirt, and pants. Leaving him in just his underwear. 

“I’m not the only one who is gonna be bare naked now, am I?”

Hector pulled off Eliwood’s shirt and started biting lightly on Eliwood’s nipples, catching Eliwood by surprise and letting out a quick, sharp moan of pleasure.  
Eliwood took of his pants, and both men were left almost completely naked besides their underwear. Hector sporting a hard-on underneath the little amount of fabric left on his body.

“Can’t wait anymore, can you?”

Hector gave Eliwood a mischievous, but sexy stare, and smile. And he let out a small puff of air. 

“Why don’t you help then?”

At an instant, Eliwood got up, and wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Hector’s underwear and pulls them down. Having Hector’s hard, girthy cock spring up from being freed. 

Quickly, Eliwood started to rub Hector’s shaft up and down. Making Hector get even more aroused then he was before. Eliwood cupped Hector’s sack and started to massage it, while working his other hand on his cock. 

His hand tightening, Eliwood was stroking Hector has hard as he could. Getting hard himself, he wanted to escalate things. Eliwood opened his mouth and slowly eased Hector’s cock into his mouth. 

With a mix of shock and pure pleasure, Hector began to do loud, drawn out moans. Feeling the wet inside of Eliwood’s mouth, he couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of his cock getting slicked up, and what to do next. 

He could feel himself getting close to finishing. But he didn’t want that. There 

“Hey now… better slow down before I finish before the real fun starts.”

Eliwood pulling his head back, Hector’s cock slid out of his throat. Causing Eliwood to gasp for air.

“Well… what’s next?” 

“I don’t think I should be having all the fun now. I can see you need some attention.”

Hector moved his eyes down towards Eliwood’s crotch, where he could see Eliwood was begging to be disrobed to free his member. 

Almost tearing away at the remaining article of clothing, Hector stripped Eliwood all the way down to reveal Eliwood’s bare body. Hector rubbed Eliwood’s toned muscles and slowly worked his hands from his chest, to his stomach, and down to his cock. 

With Hector’s large hands, he scooped up and squeezed Eliwood’s sac, and tugged at them gently. Causing Eliwood to yelp in pain, but also pleasure. 

Massaging and pulling harder and harder, Eliwood’s cock began to drip pre-cum as Hector kept going. More and more, Eliwood was beginning to lose himself to Hector’s touch. 

“Gods… Hector I’m going to finish soon!” 

As though that was motivation to Hector, he went down and started to jerk off Eliwood with his cock right in front of his mouth. Flicking his tongue over the pre-cum soaked head of Eliwood’s cock. 

Panting and letting out rapid hot breaths of air, Eliwood was out of control and was squirming as he was trying to hold back cumming, but with Hector’s wet tongue playing with the tip of his shaft and the fast, tight jerking motion, he had to drain himself. 

“Hec... Hector!! O-oh god! Hectorrrrrr!” 

Shooting his seed all over himself, on Hector’s face, and in Hector’s mouth, Eliwood’s body went loose. Dazed by the amount of pleasure he had finishing. 

Hector swallowed Eliwood’s cum that was in his mouth. And then wiped his face off that was covered in Eliwood’s seed with his fingers, and licked it off. Then, continuing to the Eliwood’s softening member to clean him up spotless too. 

Unsatisfied, and filled with lust, Hector kissed Eliwood. Sliding his tongue into Eliwood’s mouth and feeling around with his tongue. Sucking his tongue back in and pulling Eliwood’s lips with it. 

“You need to finish still, Hector.” 

Still wet with Eliwood’s cum and his saliva, he began to work his fingers down toward Eliwood’s ass, teasing Eliwood’s hole as he glided his finger over it. 

“I know. And I know exactly how I want to finish…” 

Eliwood began to turn onto his stomach and propped himself up with a pillow. Raising his rear end up for Hector to play with. 

Slowly pushing his finger into Eliwood’s ass, he penetrated him with one of his fingers. Slowly pulling in and out and going down to his knuckle, Eliwood began to ease up to him. Once Eliwood felt acquainted, Hector began to work in a second, a third, and even a fourth finger.

“Mmm… you took those all in nice and easy. You must be really eager for me to stuff you with my cock, huh? You want me to fill you up with my seed until it spills out? Want me to breed your ass until?”

Hector began pushing his fingers in even deeper, and moved his fingers around inside Eliwood. Causing Eliwood to let out a load moan when Hector rubs him inside just right. 

Finally pulling his fingers out of Eliwood, Hector began to grope himself. Getting hard as he can to ram himself into Eliwood’s ass until he can’t move. 

“Get ready baby, take it all in…” 

Moving towards Eliwood, the head of Hector’s cock teased Eliwood’s ass. Moving it up and down, sending chills through Eliwood who was waiting in anticipation. 

Then, Hector does a quick trust, and his thick cock slid right into Eliwood. Making his way down to the base of Hector’s cock. 

Now being fully inside Eliwood, Hector brought his hips back, and thrusted into him. Again, and again, faster, and faster. The room was filled with the sound of grunts coming from Eliwood and Hector, and the sound of Hector’s heavy balls swinging back and forth, smacking the backside of Eliwood. 

“Oh fuck… yeah you take it all in! Come on Eli… tighten up! Make me work for it to fuck you!” 

Trying to, Eliwood tried to clench his ass to pleasure Hector, but Hector was fucking him so fast, and was hitting just the right spot that he couldn’t do anything. 

“Oh… oh Hector! Fuck!” 

Eliwood started to drip pre-cum again already. Hector was fucking him so hard that he was going to cum right after he was drained. 

“Gonna cum for me again? Gonna cum twice before I do once, huh?”

Hector stopped for a second, and adjusted himself. Only to begin pounding Eliwood even harder than before.

Eliwood couldn't even finish his moans from how hard Hector was going. He could feel the girthy cock slide right in, and out of him. 

“Hector I’m going to cum!” 

Hector moved one of his hands from Eliwood’s hip, to his Eliwood’s cock. Rubbing it as Eliwood began to shoot his cum all over the blanket, and coating Hector’s hand in it again. 

Bringing his hand away from Eliwood’s cock, Hector began licking the remaining cum on his fingers while still fucking Eliwood. 

Hector’s balls began to swell up as he was filled up with his seed, and he was ready to dump it in Eliwood’s ass. Hector started to slow down, and take it easier with Eliwood.

“I’m about to cum, alright?” 

Eliwood gave a weak nod as both of them quiet down, leaving a light slapping sound of Hector’s sac lightly swinging onto Eliwood. 

“Fu-fuck… I’m cumming! Fuck! 

Eliwood began to feel pressure inside him as he felt Hector’s sticky load started to flow inside of him. 

Hector grabbed his cock and slowly pulled out of Eliwood, where his hole tried to not let go, but gave way. Leaking Hector’s cum out of him, onto the bed and himself. 

Flipping onto his back, Eliwood stared blankly towards the ceiling. Dazed from what happened, and sore from having Hector’s huge meat inside him. 

Hector then sat on the bed, and laid down next to Eliwood. 

“We just woke up and we did all the, didn’t we?” 

With as much effort as he could, Eliwood nodded in agreement. 

Quiet fell over them. And suddenly a big booming laugh came from Hector. 

“Gods! Everyone probably woke up from us! Quite a lot of things they must’ve heard!” 

Eliwood let out a sigh and smiled. 

“Well, I hope they enjoyed it…” 

Turning onto his side, Hector looked at Eliwood and smiled. 

“Well, I know I for one enjoyed it a lot.”

Leaning over towards Eliwood, Hector gave a light kiss on Eliwood’s lips. 

“I think the next thing I want to enjoy is a nice after-sex nap. How does that sound, huh baby?”

Eliwood, already closing his eyes let out a small chuckle. 

“I think that sounds wonderful, actually.” 

Bringing the covers over themselves, Eliwood moved into Hector’s bare body so that he was cuddling him. 

“Hector, I hope you know how much I love you…” 

Hector let out a hot puff of air that blasted the back of Eliwood’s head. 

“I know how much you love me. And I want to make sure you know how much I love you.” 

And with a kiss to the back of Eliwood’s head, the two cuddled together and fell asleep.


End file.
